X-MEN- POKEMON STYLE
by Lara The Tomb Raider
Summary: I was dared to do a X-MEN movie like I did THE MUMMY. Here it is. Yes... Tracey gets killed in the story.. I can not believe I am killing him. R&R keep in mind, the real X-MEN MOVIE is rated PG-13
1. X-Men: Pokemon Style>> Part One

NOTES: I love X-MEN THE MOVIE, and my best friend dared me to do this is a POKEMON STYLE just as I had done with   
THE MUMMY. I am really dead on ideas, so I decided to do a X-MEN: POKEMON STYLE, don't get sue! Plus I have the X-MEN   
names the same. For example, Brock's X_MEN ID is Cylops.  
  
COPYWRITE: X-men belongs to MARVEL, and the movie belongs to FOX and MARVEL. Pokemon is owned by Nintentdo.  
  
X-MEN: THE MOVIE  
POKEMON STYLE  
  
PART ONE: THE POWER OF MUTANS  
  
For millenias human kind has evolved into wonderus things. Mutans are normal humans, their cells changed and created differently to   
have powers beyond anything else.  
  
  
Poland- 1925  
  
A boy stood in line with his parents. It was raining... no poring. Men walked around with numbers on their hands and worked.   
The guards began pushing people away, dragging the boy away from his parents. He screamed.  
  
His mother tried to get back to him, and his father tried, but the police forced them back. As they shut the gate the boy screamed   
and pointed his fingures at the gate. The gate slowly began to brake apart as the guards held the boy back. One of the gaurds nocked him   
down, the gate froze as the boy lay unconisous.  
  
  
Mondi Missippi - The not so dissant future  
  
A wife played at the piano as her husband read the papper, they smiled.  
  
"And I'll go all the way up to Alsaka." a girl said, her blue eyes looking at her boyfriend.  
  
"When ya plan to do this? Now?" her boyfriend asked.  
  
"Not now stupid. Maybe when I get out of collage, or finish high-school." she smiled.  
  
They leaned in for a kiss, just as their lips meet, they boy began chocking. The girl screamed.  
  
The parnets ran up stairs and looked at the boy. "Misty?" the man asked. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know! All I did was touch him!" Misty cried. The wife tried to comfort her. "DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY!" she screamed.  
  
(New York)  
  
"We are seeing what the begging of mutation is." a woman with purple hair said.   
  
"Wonderful speach Ms. Sabrina, but you have not mentioded our question. Are mutans a danger?" a sentor asked.  
  
"I am afraid that is a unfair question." Sabrina said.  
  
"We have a list of identified mutans." the sentor said.  
  
"Sir, mutans will not just walk up and identify themselfs." Sabrina said.  
  
"Why? What are these mutans hidding?" the sentor argued.  
  
"They are not hidding anything, they are affraid." Sabrina said.  
  
"Anyway.." the sentor said. "There is a girl in Mississippi. She can walk through walls. What would stop her from walking into a bank?   
Or their houses?" he asked waving his arms around the group.  
  
"Sentor." Sabrina tried to get his attion.  
  
"I think we should make these mutans come out and confess themselfs." the sentor finished.  
  
Everyone stood up clapping, a man in a wheel chair shook his head and saw someone walk off, he followed. "Blain? Why are you here?"  
  
"Lance? Why do you ask questions you know the answeres to?" Blain asked. "There is a war coming, I attend to fight it."  
  
"Blain, this is not the right thing to do." Lance said.  
  
"Good day, Lance." Blain walked off.  
  
Canada  
  
Misty awoke as the door swong open.   
  
"Get out." the man said. "We are here."  
  
"I thought you where going to take me as far as Canada." Misty said.  
  
"This is it." he said and walked off.  
  
Misty sighed and followed people into a bar. She watched as they dragged a man out of the ring. She looked on as the man spoke.  
  
"Here is the still champoin Wolverine." the ring manger said. "Now who will challenge him?"  
  
"I WILL!" a man in the stand said as he entered the ring.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't kick him in the balls." the ringer manner said.  
  
"Why not? You said everything goes." the man said.  
  
"It does, he'll take it personaly." he said. "Begin!"  
  
Wolverine and the man began hitting and kicking each other. Each beeting the shit out of each other, until the man was down.  
  
~*~  
  
Misty sat at the coutner, almost everyone was gone. She looked at a jar of money, she sighed and looked up.  
  
"You can have water." the bar tender said.  
  
"I'll have a beer." the man named Wolverine said.  
  
Misty looked at him, disgusted. Who would enjoy kicking the shit out of other people? She then looked at the TV as a report of   
Elis Island, New York was preparing for a confersince.  
  
Wolverine smoked a cugar as the man he had just bettan came up behind him.  
  
"You owe me money." the man said, Wolverine ignored him.  
  
"Lets go." the man's friend said. The man grabbed his friend's knife.  
  
"Look out!" Misty screamed.  
  
Wolverine slid three metal claws out and poitned them at the man, next to his throat.   
  
"Get out of my bar." the bar manger said pointing a gun at him.  
  
Wolverine shot another par of metal claws out of his other hand and cut the gun in half. He looked at Misty,   
he was terrified. He then slid them back and walked out.  
  
Misty grabbed her things and followed him.  
  
~*~  
  
Wolverine drove down the rode, he heard something move in the back of his truck. He stopped and got out.   
He poked a bump, then took off the cover.  
  
Misty sat there with her blue cloack on.  
  
"What the hell you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I am sorry. Ah needed a ride, I thought you could help me." Misty said.  
  
"Get out." he said.  
  
Misty got out and watched him leave. "I saved your life!"  
  
"You did not." he said and got back in. He drove about one yard, then stopped.  
  
Misty picked her things up and got in the car. "You got anything to eat?" she asked.  
  
He handed her some Beef Jerky. She then began eating it.   
  
"My name is Rogue." Misty said and then looked at his dogtags. "Where you in the army?   
Don't thoes things mean you where in the army?"  
  
He grunted and put the dogtags away.  
  
Misty sighed. "When they come out.. does it hurt?"  
  
"Every damn time."  
  
Misty looked into the van. "All the sudden, my life don't seem that bad."  
  
"Hey, if you would rather walk..." he said.  
  
"No, no." Misty said. "It looks good. Looks cozey." she ate some more.   
  
"What kinda name is Rogue?" he asked.  
  
"What kinda name is Wolverine?" Misty asked.  
  
"Call me Ash." he said.  
  
"Misty." Misty smiled and looked around. "You should wear a setbelt."  
  
Ash grunted. "Look kid... oof!"  
  
The car had run into a tree, then Ash flew out the window.  
  
Misty looked up, she saw Ash get up and move around, he had a nasty mark on his head.   
It suddenly began to dissapear. Misty opened her mouth, but nothing came out.  
  
"You ok?" he asked. "YOU OK?"  
  
"I am stuck!" Misty screamed.  
  
Ash brought his claws out and got ready to open the door, when he was attacked.   
The person threw him on to the car. Misty was totaly freaked.  
  
Then two people in black stood there. One with white hair pure as snow.   
Her eyes glowing white as snow attacked the man savagly. The man next to her shot  
the person into a tree. He then opened the door, and shot the seatbelt free.  
  
The woman offered Misty her hand, Misty took it. Then the man took Ash.  
  
end.  
  
Notes:  
  
Ok some people are probely confused. ok here is the thing. Rogue is really Marie in the real X-MEN movie, but she is called   
Rouge by nick name. To give credit to MARVEL, I am keeping to X-MEN nick-names. Even if I do not get good reviews I'll contitue.  
  
BUT IF I GET HARSH FLAMES THOSE PEOPLE WON'T GET CREDIT FOR CHEERING ME ON WITH FINISHING THE STORY.   
Like I did with THE MUMMY when I finished.  
  
R&R  



	2. Default Chapter Title

NOTES: I had to re=do this part since soo many mistakes, and I forgot parts! But here is the new-version! ^-^ Plus you see the answeres to   
your questions!  
  
E-mail: tbug88@yahoo.com  
  
webpage: http://www.geocities.com/tbug88  
  
X-MEN: THE MOVIE  
POKEMON STYLE  
  
PART 2:  
LANCE XAVIER'S SCHOOL   
FOR GIFTED YOUNGESTERS  
  
----- In some Island -----  
  
Sabertooth walked through the island, a green guy painting something.  
  
"Wheren't you supposed to bring someone back?" the guy asked.  
  
Sabertooth growled and walked in the bosses room.  
  
"Where is he?" the boss asked.  
  
"They came." Sabertooth said handing the boss a pare of dogtags that said "WOLVERINE" on them.  
  
"Where is he?" the boss asked.  
  
"With THEM." Sabertooth said.  
  
The boss shook his head and then walked down the hallway.   
  
Sabertooth growled and walked behind.  
  
~~~In a lab- West Chester, New York~~  
  
Ash was laying on a table in a white room, is shirt off and his breathing deap. A woman with purpleish hair lifted her hand up, and   
a needle came to her. She did somethings and then put the needle into Ash's arm.  
  
Ash woke up in alarm. He jumped up and took the woman by the throat. He growled and then ran down the hall. The doors closed   
making his escape impossible. He grabbed a jacket with a 'X' on it. He then grunted.  
  
//Where are you going?// a vocie asked.  
  
Ash looked around, not knowing what was going on. He then leaned against a wall. A wall opened into a elevator, he got in. Then he   
got he was in a long hall way.  
  
//What are you doing?// the vocie asked.  
  
Ash began running around and hidding. He heard some people, he hid behind a pillar and watch them leave.  
  
//Where are you going?//  
  
//Down the hall.//  
  
Ash ran into a room and closed the door, he smiled and turned around.  
  
"Aah, Ash." the old man smiled, then turned to his class. "I what a report on what you just learned. Do Wednesday."  
  
The class ran out. A girl smiled. "Thanks Professer."  
  
"No probelm, Lily." the man smiled as she ran through the door.  
  
Ash lefted a eyebrow.  
  
"Physics." the man said. "I am Lance Xavier. Would you like some breakfest?"  
  
"Where am I?" Ash asked.  
  
"West Chester, New York." Lance said. "You where attacked.My people have brought you here for medical attion."  
  
"I don't need medical attion." Ash growled. "Where is she?"  
  
"Rouge?" Lance smiled. "Ohh she is fine."  
  
Two people walked in, one with hair pure white and the other with odd goggles around his eyes.  
  
"Aah. Ash, I would like you to meet Melody, also known as Storm." Lance smiled. "And this is Brock, also known as Cyclops.   
They saved your life."  
  
The woman walked in.  
  
"And I think you have meet Sabrina." Lance said. "The man that attacked you is named Sabertooth."  
  
"Sabertooth? And what do they call you? Wheels?" Ash laughed at his choke then turned to Melody. "Storm?" he smiled and then   
grabbed Brock. "Cyclops? You better get out of my way."  
  
"So Ash. It has been almost fifteen years? Living day to day?" Lance asked.'  
  
"Shut up." Ash said.  
  
//What are you looking for?//  
  
Ash looked at him. "What is this place?"  
  
~*~  
  
"This is a place where childern, mutans, can learn to use their powers. They can be edugated here and taught like a normal school.   
Once they have learnded enough, they can become a teacher or go into the world. The childern have come up with the name "X-Men"   
for us.." Lance explained. "Some have come here frightned or not knowing what to do. Like your friend Rogue, uncabable of human touch  
for probely the rest of her life."  
  
Misty looked at her leason that Melody was teaching. She then saw a boy named John take a lighter and create a ball of fire behind his   
back. She watched in aw as a boy next to her turned it into ice. The ice ball hit the ground.  
  
"John? What did I tell you?" Melody asked.  
  
"Sorry." John said.  
  
"What is your name?" the boy asked Misty.  
  
"Rouge." Misty answered.  
  
"I am A.J." he smiled and placed his hand on the desk. A small ice flower appeared. "Welcome to Mutan High."  
  
Misty smiled.  
  
"Sabrina, Brock and Melody where some of my frist students. They learned to control their powers and use them, and in time teach   
others to do the same." Lance told Ash as they walked and rolled down a hall. "When I was a young boy I learned I could control people's   
minds. I could make them do and think what I wanted. When I was seventeen I meet a young man name Blain, he too had a strange power.   
Think humanity would never allow us, he grew angery. He thinks there is a war going on between humans and mutans." Lance turned to Ash.   
"Give me 48 hours and I'll find out what Magento wants with you. Then I'll do all I can to help you piece toghter what you have lost, and what  
you are looking for."  
  
Ash smiled.  
  
--- Washington D.C. ---  
  
A black lemo pulled into the air flied. Senator Tracey walked out and waved to everyone, many people unhappy of mutans.   
  
A man walked up to the helecopter and nodded, a man with a green face nodded.  
  
Senator Tracey boarded the plain and talked on the sellphone. "No, I see that these mutans have twice the power of a normal hand gun."   
he sighed and hung up the phone.  
  
"T?e world meeting is coming up soon. Gonna use it to your advantge?" the other man asked.  
  
"We are Americans Henery. Let the rest of the world deal with mutans their way." Tracey said then looked over the area.   
"Where the hell are we?" he turned to see 'Henery' turn into a woman with red hair and ablue suite on. He tried to get away,   
but she grabbed him with her feet.  
  
"You know it is because of people like you I hated to go to school as a child?" she asked and slapped him with her legg.   
Then sat down next to the pilot.  
  
--- Lance Xavier's School For Gifted Youngesters ---  
  
Ash lay once again on the bed with Sabrina checking over him. "I am sorry."  
  
"For what?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"If I hurt you." he said. "I guess you found another way to get my shirt off?"  
  
Sabrina pushed a button and sent Ash into a x-ray type machine. She studied the images.  
  
~*~  
  
"His whole selekenton is implaced with metal. With his power of healing it is impossible to see how old he is. He maybe even   
older then you, Professer." Sabrina said showing them the pictures.  
  
"Experemations on mutans. Not un heard of." Lance said.  
  
"He also has no memories of what had happened before it." Sabrina sighed.  
  
"In all my years I have never seen anythin like THIS." Lance admitted.  
  
"So what would Magneto want with him?" Brock asked.  
  
"I am not exactly sure it is him that Magneto wants." Lance said.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is your room, I hope you like it." Sabrina said turning on lights in Ash's room.  
  
"So where is your room?" Ash asked.  
  
"Down the hall, with Brock." Sabrina said.  
  
"Is that your power? Putting up with that guy?" Ash smircked looking around the room.  
  
"Actully I have pshyic powers. I can move things with my mind." Sabrina addmitted.  
  
"What kinda things?" Ash asked.  
  
"All things," Sabrina said as the doors behind Ash closed. "I also have some telenactic powers."  
  
"Like the Professer." Ash said, but a statement and not a question.  
  
"No where near that advanced, but he is teaching me." Sabrina said.  
  
"So read my mind." Ash smiled.  
  
"I rather not." Sabrina said.  
  
"Afraid you may like it?" Ash asked.  
  
" I doubt it." Sabrina placed her hands around Ash's head and saw images fly into her mind, people moving around Ash   
with sharp tools. She opened her eyes.  
  
Ash took her hands. "What did you see?"  
  
"Brock." Sabrina said as Brock stood there in the doorway. "Good-night Ash." she then left.  
  
"Let me guess, Cyclops. You are gonna tell me to stay away from your girl?" Ash asked.  
  
"Then she would not be my girl." Brock said.  
  
"Then you have nothing to worry about." Ash said.  
  
"Good night Ash." Brock said, before clossing the door he added. "Stay away from my girl."  
  
~*~  
  
Misty's eyes where wide open that night. She heard noises from Ash's room. Misty walked in and tried to wake him,   
without touching him. "Ash?" she asked.  
  
Ash moved around in his bed, images of people testing him filled his head. He did not hear Misty's pleads.  
  
"Ash.. wake up. Ash?" she asked, just as she was about to touch him, he sat up straight.  
  
Ash screamed and shot out his claws. He then noticed that he had made them go right throw Misty. "Help. SOME ONE HELP ME!"  
  
Misty gasped for breathe trying not to fall over. Without thinking she touched Ash, taking his life source and engery. His mouth opened   
wide, she screaming. Until the three blade marks had dissapeared.  
  
Brock ran in and turned the light on. Ash fell to the floor and Sabrina rushed to his side. "Brock, get me a pillow."  
  
Misty turned to Melody. "It was a acendent." she said then ran out of the room, A.J. looked at her then turned his head towards the secene.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ash?" Lance asked.  
  
"Uh?" Ash asked waking up. "How is she?"  
  
"Fine." Lance said.   
  
"What in the hell did she do to me?" Ash asked.  
  
"When Rouge touches someone, she drains their life sorce and engery. For mutans she takes the powers for a short awhile."   
Lance sighed. "In your way, your abilty to heal."  
  
"I felt like she was killing me." Ash said.  
  
"If she held on anymore, she could have." Lance said.  
  
----- In some Island -----  
  
Tracey looked around. He was bolted down on a metal chair. He glanced to the right, the blue woman stood there.   
Then Sabertooth and then he noticed a green man.  
  
The green man smiled, he saw a bird and launched his tounge at the bird. He then ate it.. hole.  
  
"Yuck." Tracey said.  
  
"Toad has a wicked tounge senator, just like you." a man said.  
  
"Where is Henery?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Ohh, he has been dead for some time now. Mystique takes so many forms." he said.   
"What you do will prove everyword that I have said." Tracey said.  
"I have always thought god of a teacher." the man said and entered a metal machine.  
"What the hell you gonna do to me?" Tracey asked.  
"Lets just say, god works to slowly." the man said then three metal blades swung around him and created a  
white beam that speard around everyone on the island.  
  
  
end.  
  
List of Charecters:  
  
Wolverine/Logan: Ash  
  
Rouge/Marie: Misty  
  
Storm/Ororo: Meldoy(Pokemon the Movie 2000)  
  
Jean Grey: Sabrina  
  
Cyclops/Scott: Brock  
  
Professer X/Charels Xavier: Lance(Dragon Trainer from the Elite Four)  
  
Magneto/Eric: Blain  
  
Sabertooth: Gary  
  
Mystique: Jessie  
  
Toad: James  
  
Senator Kelly: Tracey 


	3. Default Chapter

NOTES: Part 3! Here we go!  
  
  
X-MEN THE MOVIE  
POKEMON STYLE  
  
PART 3:  
OLD FRIENDS COME TOGHTER  
  
-- The same island ---  
  
Tracey sighed and put his head on the bars of his prison. He then pressed against it, his head was going between the bars!   
He brought his head back, then tried again. This time he got his whole head out.  
  
~*~  
  
Magneto walked along his metal bridge with Sabertooth by his side. He got to Tracey's sell and blew it open. "How are we   
fealing Senator? Advanceded I hope."  
  
They walked in to see only the shoes. Magneto blew the window off. "Senator? What are you doing?"  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?!" Tracey screamed.  
  
"Now Senator, who would take you in? Now that you are one of us." Magneto laughed and nodded to Sabertooth.  
  
Sabertooth grabbed Tracey's hand, but Tracey slipped into the ocean.  
  
Magneto growled and closed the door on Sabertooth.  
  
-----Xavier's School ----  
  
Misty sat on a bench looking over the school yard.   
  
"Rouge?"  
  
"A.J." Misty smiled.  
  
"What did you do? You stole his powers." A.J. accused.  
  
"No no!" Misty said. "I borrowed them."  
  
"You never use your powers against another mutan." A.J. said.  
  
"I had no jocie." Misty agrued.  
  
"The stutdenst are freaked." A.J. said. "Professer Xavier is furios. I don't kno what will happen to you. You should go."  
  
Misty stood up and then ran into the school.  
  
A.J.'s eyes turned into the color of yellow. He stood and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
Lance looked at Ash's x-rays again. "Blain.. there are more powerful mutans out there. Why would this one be so important?"  
  
"Maybe it is his way with people." Brock said.  
  
"You don't like him." Lance said.  
  
"How could you tell?" Brock asked.  
  
"Well, I am pshyic you know." Lance smiled, the doors opened.  
  
"Where is she?" Ash asked.  
  
"Who?" Brock asked.  
  
"Rouge, she is gone." Lance said.  
  
~*~  
  
They all: Lance, Brock, Sabrina, Melody and Ash walked down a hall way. A small blue beem scannded Lance's DNA pattern.  
  
"Welcome Professer." it said.  
  
Lance realed in with Ash walking behind. "This is Ceribo." he said.  
  
"This is really ROUND room." Ash mettioned. "So how do you plan to find her?"  
  
"Mutan's brain waves are different from normal humans. I can find mutan's great disances with this machine." Lance said.  
  
"So why don't you use it to fine Magneto?" Ash asked.  
  
"I ahve been trying, but he has found a way to block my powers." Lance said.  
  
"How could he know that?" Ash asked.  
  
"Cause he helped me build it. Now exuces me." Lance said. As Ash walked out of the room, Lance used Ceribo to find Rouge.   
Once he did, he came out.  
  
"She is at the train station." Lance told Ash.  
  
"Where is it?" Ash asked.   
  
"About a few miles west of here." Lance said. "Ash, you can't go alone."  
  
"She is just upset." Melody told Ash.  
  
"Storm, Cyclops. Go find her." Lance asked them.  
  
Ash grunted and followed them.  
  
~*~  
  
Storm and Cyclops entered the garage. Storm turned around. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Where is my motorcycle?" Cyclops asked.  
  
-------  
  
Ash rode on Brock's motorcycle. He saw a botton that said. "UP" on it. When he presses it the hole motorcycle went fast.   
He smiled as he headed to the staton.  
  
~~at the station~~  
  
"You look around, I'll go the the ticket box." Storm said.  
  
Cyclops nodded and looked around. A black figure climbed up the wall while his head was turned.  
  
"She is about seventeen, my height has brown hair.." Storm told the ticket officer. Then Sabertooth grabbed her by the throat.  
  
"Scream for me." Sabertooth said.  
  
Storm's eyes over layed with white and lightning began shooting from them.  
  
Cyclops ran over, but Toad had taken his goggles his eyes shot the red beams and distoryed the roof. He then turned and closed his eyes.  
  
----On the train----  
  
Misty looked over to the seats next to her. A woman hugged her child and touched them. Misty flet a sign of lonleyness and turned to the window.  
  
"Hey kid." Ash's vocie rang.  
  
Misty turned around, but said nothing.  
  
"I am sorry, about last night." Ash said.  
  
"Me too." Misty answered.  
  
"You runin' again?" Ash asked.  
  
"I heard the professer has mad at me." Misty answered.  
  
"Who told you that?" Ash asked.  
  
"A boy at school." Misty said. She then began crying.  
  
Ash pulled Misty in for a hug. "You know, not many people will know what you are going through, but I think this guy Xavier is one of them.   
He tends to want to help you, and this a rare thing for people like us."  
  
Misty looked at him.  
  
"What do you say? Give these geeks another chance?" Ash asked. "Cmon, I'll take care of you."  
  
"You promise?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The train the jerked. Ash stood up and looked around. The train began spliting.Magneto stood there. Ash got his claws out.  
  
Magneto smiled and lifted his hand. Ash's arms where wide out. "Does that remarkble metal run through out your entire body?"  
  
Ash growled as the claws began to extend. Then Magneto lifeted him in the air. "What in the hell do you want with me?"  
  
"My dear boy!" Megneto smiled. "Who said I ever wanted you?"  
  
Ash looked over to Misty, she was scared and looked at him.  
  
Megneto shot Ash into the back of the train, knocking Ash out.  
  
Misty got up and ran to him. Magneto shot a drug knocker outer at Misty. Misty collasped.  
  
~*~  
  
Magneto, Toad and Sabertooth walked out of the train station, with Misty on Toad's shoulder.   
  
"Put your hands on your head!" the police said.  
  
Magneto shook his head and lifted two cop cars into the air and smashed them down on two others, the hole line of cops aimed their   
guns at him. "Homosapins and their guns." Magneto sighed.  
  
Sabertooth put his hand around Magneto's neck. "Enough, Blain."  
  
"Let them go." Toad said.  
  
Magneto turned to the row of cops. "Come out where I can see you Lance!"  
  
"Stop it." Sabertooth said under the control of Lance.   
  
"Sure go ahead and kill me, they'll just burn a number into your forhead." Magneto said.  
  
"It won't be that way."  
  
"Do it, and we'll see." Magneto growled. "Fine then." he then shot the gun at one of the cops, but the bulit was staying on the man's forhead.   
  
Lance closed his eyes and looked over at Sabrina.  
  
"Still unable to make sacrfies." Magneto said as Mystique landed the helecoptor and flew off.  
  
end.  
  
Notes: ^-^ Better? I love little ANM moments... not to ment R/L(Rouge and Logan, from the real X-MEN) moments too!   
What ya think? I am about halfway through the movie. lets see.. Tracey's death is coming up... battle at the Statue of Liberity is coming up.   
Then our little sad ending. PLEASE R&R  



	4. Default Chapter

NOTES: Soo sorry for beeing overdue! Stupid school and all them homework assiments!! Grr!!   
Anyway is here is part 4!  
  
  
X-MEN THE MOVIE:  
POKEMON STYLE  
  
PART 4:   
A New X-Men?  
  
Ash washed water on his face furiosly. He wiped his face off and grabbed his jacket.   
"You said he wanted me." he growled at Lance.  
  
"I am sorry, his helemt provented me from seeing.. until it was to late." Lance said.  
  
"How are you gonna find her?" Melody asked.  
  
"The tridtitonal way, look." Ash said putting on his coat and Melody following him.  
  
"Ash stay here, fight with us." Melody pleeded.  
  
"What? Stay here? Join the team? Become a X-MAN?" Ash asked. "You know, Magneto is right.   
There is a war coming..   
you sure you are on the right side?"  
  
"Atleast, I have chosen a side." Melody said, Ash headed to the door. "Ash!"  
  
Ash opened to door to see Tracey.  
  
"I am looking for Dr. Sabrina.." Tracey said.  
  
~*~  
  
Sabrina and Lance entered the lab. Tracey lay on a table with wires hooked to him.   
  
Lance rolled up to him. "I am Lance Xavier." he told Tracey.  
  
"I was afraid if.. I went to a hospital.." Tracey began.  
  
"They would treat you like a mutant." Lance finished. "We are not what you think.   
Not all of us anyway."  
  
"Tell that to the ones who did this to me!" Tracey said angerly.  
  
Lance rolled behind Tracey's head. "Senator, I need you to try and realax."  
  
~~~~**Mind Reading**~~~~  
  
Lance watched as Blain used the machine on Tracey. The white engery, Tracey's fall,   
the swim to shore and even when he escaped.  
  
Lance stood up infront of Tracey as Blain came down out of the machine. Blain was on   
his knees as it came down. Mystique  
helped him out and walk down the path. Blain stopped at Tracey's side.  
  
"Welcome to the future.." Blain whispered. "Brother."  
  
~~~~**A few mintutes later**~~~~  
  
"It is a machine that takes the life source out of Blain inorder to trigure mutation."   
Lance told them.  
  
"But the mutation is unnartural." Sabrina pointed out. "Tracey's cells began to break   
down emedtaly."  
  
"So what does this have to do with Rouge?" Ash asked pacing to floor with his coat   
on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know." Lance sighed.  
  
Ash had enough. He about walked out.  
  
"Wait." Brock spoke up. "You said, this machine draws it's engery from Magneto."   
  
"Yes." Lance said. "Infact, it almost killed him."  
  
Ash's eyes widened. "He is going to transfere his power to Rouge, and put her in the machine."  
  
~*~  
  
"Is someone there?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Yes, I am." Melody said stepping in the lab.  
  
"I don't want to be alone." Tracey said and put his hand in Melody's.  
  
"Allright." Melody said as water porred out of Tracey's body.   
  
"Do you hate normal people?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Melody paused. "I guess.. I am afraid."  
  
Tracey smiled. "I guess you have one less person to worry about-"  
  
Melody gasped as Tracey's body turned into water and flooded down the table. She ran out   
with her white hair trailing behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Brock ready the plain." Lance said. "Sabrina, get Ash a uniform."  
  
"Wha!?" Brock asked as he stood up. "Professor! He'll endanger the mission!"  
  
"Hey, I am not the one who ows the station a new sun roof." Ash pointed out.  
  
"No, your the one who stabbed Rouge through the chest!" Brock fired.  
  
"Brock." Sabrina said.  
  
"Hey, why don't you take your mission and stick it up your-" Ash began.  
  
"Senator Tracey is dead!" Melody yelled as she busted through the doors.  
  
Lance sighed and glared at Brock and Ash. "Settle this."  
  
~*~  
  
Lance entered Ceerebro and turned it on. As he put the helmet one, the green stuff that   
Mystique had put in attacked him. Lance tried to  
roll away but fell from the chair.  
  
~*~  
  
The stood over Lance's body in the lab. Ash turned away. "Sorry." he whispered to Brock   
and then walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
Sabrina took out the substance that Mystique enetered in Ceerebro. She stood and looked at   
the machine then to the lab.  
  
"You can still hear me.. can't you?" Brock asked Lance. He smiled. "You where always there   
for us, but if anything happens.. I'll take care of them."  
  
Sabrina kneeled to the machine and out the helmet on.  
  
Brock walked out the lab and saw Sabrina. "Sabrina. Sabrina?" he ran to the door, but it   
closed. "NO!"  
  
Sabrina's mouth hung open as it worked. She threw it off.  
  
Brock raced in. "Sabrina. Sabrina answere me, say something."  
  
"I.. I know where Magneto is going." Sabrina said. 


End file.
